Perfect Thing
by Completly Bunned
Summary: A little short about a pre-teen Annie if she went to school with Paul. Might continue it. Didn't know what category to put because...not exactly horror...yet Rated T for swearing.


_**Perfect thing,**_

_**A Misery fanfiction.**_

_Author's note : Paul Sheldon and Annie Wilkes belong to Stephen King blablabla, WE GOT THE POINT!_

_I HAVE FINALLY READ THE BOOK ! *is squealing in complete and utter fangirlish-ness* And am so happy and can't share my joy with anyone currently, since it ten pm, so I figured I'd write a little fanfiction._

_Basically, this is a little Annie/Paul short if Annie would have known Paul as a teen. (I know he's younger than her and blabla, that this couldn't have happened, but it's just for the fun. Might eventually make a longer story out of this. Comments appreciated ^_^_

Annie was scribbling moodily in her notebook in the back of the classroom.

She was annoyed. The teacher had just given her detention for forcing an annoying brat to eat dirt...and beating the hell out of his big brother as well.

Plus, to add to her lack of luck, she had buried her chicken this morning. Alive. She thought he was dead. The poor thing happened to be only sleeping.

Later on, wanting to see him one last time, she dug the ground upon where she had buried him...only to find the little chick chirping, blood pouring on it's fragile small body as ants had begun to feed on him.

Without a word, Annie simply re-buried him. Still alive. But she didn't feel like carrying it with all those ants crawling on it.

Annie nervously chewed at her nails, bored, making herself bleed by the same occasion.

That was a nasty habit she had taken one or two years ago, and now, her nails were practically ruined and would make any cosmetician die of a heart attack.

But who cared, seriously ?

The girl stopped chewing and looked at the upper right of the classroom, finally smiling by the same occasion.

She could see eleven year old Paul Sheldon's back from where she was.

Annie sighted happily. She had a crush on Paulie, and thought him to be extremely cute. She also loved his stories, as Paul was really good in English class, and everyone usually loved it when he could read parts of his essays aloud.

Especially Annie.

Her happy smile then turned into what was, even for a young child, an extremely creepy and delirious grin.

Oh, she loved Paul all right.

She tried hard not to giggle upon remembering what she had done that time, in the boys' locker room.

Annie had been angry at him for not paying attention and snubbing her that day, and so decided to get a little payback.

She entered the boys' showers, a big wide grin spread on her face.

Unfortunately, it wasn't exactly the kind of grin you saw on sane, innocent people.

Annie was chuckling cruelly as she looked on the wall for a command box with a few buttons on.

Cold, normal, _hot_.

Annie smirked.

This was_ exactly_ what she had been looking for.

Annie pushed the normal button towards the right.

On _hot_.

Annie giggled wildly. Not only would Paul get it, but the other boys, whom she hated with great passion -especially Paul's friends- and that were always making fun of her, would get it also.

Just before she left, Annie had second thoughts and looked at the boys' dispersed clothes all over the place.

She immediately recognized Paul's in a corner and went to them.

Annie grabbed his sweater, which he had left here, being in sports, and looked nervously from right to left.

No one. Perfect.

She then brought the piece of clothing up to her nose and inhaled from it in an almost orgasmic matter.

In a way, this scene would've made anybody shudder.

It wasn't a _cute little girl _attitude she was having.

Her insanity, even at such a young age, could be detected at certain times, and this was why most kids stayed clear of her.

She was _creepy _as they said.

And they were right.

"_Oh Paul!_" Annie thought, sighing inwardly.

She almost fainted at how delicious his sent was.

She put down his white sweater, a dreamy smile still on her lips.

A second later, Annie Wilkes laughed a terrible, frightening, cruel laugh, and, just before exiting the door, giggled again like the pre-teen she was.

She had walked around a little around the gymnasium, when she had suddenly heard screams of pain.

This had immensely pleased her.

Especially when she learned that most of the boys had to go to the hospital, gravely burned.

This incident happened on a Saturday.

Paul had been extremely moody when Annie had seen him Monday morning.

Annie preferred to stay clear of him for a little while, afraid that he would see the guiltiness in her eyes.

"_I DID IT! I DID! I'M THE CULPRIT!_" her eyes would silently scream, betraying her silent lungs.

Eventually, while Annie was waiting next to him for the lockers to open, Paul -who had half of his face a very bright crimson color and a burned back since the incident- complained to her.

"CAN YOU _IMAGINE_?! The bastard who did that deserves to go to fucking _jail_!" he told her.

For once, Annie didn't correct him on his cursing and her heart started beating faster as she answered, as normally as possibly.

"Totally! I'd kill if that'd happened to me!"

Which, to be quite honest, she probably _would_.

Paul stared at her. Annie seriously thought for a few seconds that her heart might explode.

She inwardly sighed of relief as he simply said :

"I think we all would!"

Paul grinned. Then smirked.

"Remind me to call you when we catch the son-of-a-bitch," he said.

Everyone knew Annie to be a tough person. And a scary one. It wasn't exactly a secret.

Boys feared her just as much as girls did.

Annie smirked back, stunned at how well she was lying.

"Is a chainsaw too messy or would you prefer a shotgun?" she inquired.

Paul laughed. Annie was in heaven. _She _made _him _laugh.

Cool!

"Both if possible!" he answered.

"Gotcha Doc!" Annie said.

They then stared at each other sort of awkwardly. Annie because she was responsible for the shower incident, Paul because Annie was a lunatic, that everyone hated her, that he didn't particuraly like her either -okay, that was a lie : He _deeply _disliked her- and yet they had just shared a sympathetic moment together.

"Well, I'll see you later Wilkes!" he told her, waving his hand and grinning, as he perfectly knew she hated it when he called her by her last name.

"May you burn in all your wise-guy cockadoodie ways!" she snapped back.

He laughed at her strange vocabulary and left.

_Well, did you guys like it? I hope it stayed in-character. If not, please tell me._

_PS : As I'm sure you've guessed, in MY story Annie is Paul's age, so eleven, and they're both in Jr. High. If I continue this story she won't stay eleven and I'll make her age progress depending on my mood and ideas._


End file.
